There exists a need for a portable saw capable of performing intricate, curved cutoffs of thick work pieces or bundles of work pieces such as, rafters, beams, etc. This need is particularly acute in the home construction field for the field frabrication of corbels or curved or scalloped rafter tails and the like. Traditionally, these members have been fabricated in shops using stationary band saws with several operators to support and move the bulky rafters and beams.
A recent attempt has been made to provide a portable band saw for field use in the construction industry; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,102. The construction of this saw utilizes a tubular metal frame to support distal saw wheels which carry the continuous band saw blade. The manufacture and use of similar band saws has indicated that the prior construction is not ideally suited. The tubular metal frame cannot be readily produced in mass quantities because it requires tedious custom alignment of the tubular frame and band saw wheels. The tubular frame can also be readily bent out of alignment by mishandling and, therefore, requires frequent adjustment and maintenance.
Band saws typically require a number of adjustment means for fixed adjustment of the tension and tracking of the saw blade. These adjustments are commonly performed by fixed adjustment of the tilt and the distal position of the idler wheel on the saw frame with adjustments such as those described in U.S. PAT. Nos. 120,949 and 3,362,445. The adjustment means conventionally employed in stationary band saws are not ideally suited for use in portable saws because of their bulk and weight. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple, universal means for effecting fixed adjustment of tension and tracking of a band saw blade for portable use.
The usefulness of a portable band saw can be vastly increased by providing a work table support whereby the portable saw can be supported as a stationary band saw and can be readily detached therefrom for its use as a portable band saw.